vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Mirai (band)
The Magical Mirai (マジカルミライ), conjectural name, is a band that plays during live concert events featuring VOCALOID vocalists from the company Crypton Future Media, Inc..WordPress All Hatsune Miku Concerts Band Members Concept Magical Mirai is an event that takes place around the time of Mikus Birthday. The event has a few of the biggest Miku concerts of the year, along with a live band. A number of related items are often sold in conjunction with the event, including posters and CDs. Band line-ups Magical Mirai 2013 Ryo Eguchi completely rearranged quite a few of the songs used in this concert. *Eguchi Ryo (江口 亮): Sound producer, Live arranger *Katsuhito Igarashi (五十嵐勝人 (Katsun)) : Guitar *Kido Hiroshi (城戸紘志 (Kitto)) : Drums *Noma Kosuke (野間 康介 (nomari)) : Keyboards *PABLO : Guitar *Takama Yuichi (高間 有一 (Takamakuu)) : Bass guitar *Uchimura Yumi (内村友美 (Uti)) : Chorus, Percussion Magical Mirai 2014 They performed the songs closer to how the original versions were played. *Kei Suzuki (鈴木啓) : Sound producer from MKP39 *Kensuke Ito (伊東 賢佑) : Drums *Kurose Kara (黒瀬香菜) : Keyboards *Takahiro Misawa (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar *Tsuguhito Konno (金野 倫仁) : Bass Magical Mirai 2015 *Kei Suzuki (鈴木啓) : Sound producer (returned) *Kensuke Ito (伊東 賢佑) : Drums (returned) *Masaru Teramae (寺前 甲): Guitar from MKP39 *MEG.ME : Keyboards from MKP39 *Takahiro Misawa (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar (returned) *Tsuguhito Konno (金野 倫仁) : Bass (returned) Magical Mirai 2016 * Kei Suzuki (鈴木啓) : Sound producer * Tetsuyuki (哲之 ) : Drums (From MKP39) * Masaru Teramae (寺前 甲) : Guitar (returned) * MEG.ME : Keyboards (returned) * Takahiro Misawa (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar (returned) * Tsuguhito Konno (金野 倫仁) : Bass (returned) Magical Mirai 2017 * Kei Suzuki (鈴木啓) : Sound producer * Kensuke Ito (伊東 賢佑) : Drums * Teramae Masaru (寺前 甲) : Guitar * MEG.ME : Keyboards * Takahiro Misawa (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar * Tsuguhito Konno (金野 倫仁) : Bass Magical Mirai 2018 * Ryoji Sekimoto (関本亮二) : Sound producer * "camacho" - Kosuke Kamata (鎌田紘輔) : Drums * Masaru "Angelo" Teramae (寺前 甲) : Guitar * MEG.ME : Keyboards * Kentaro Kaneko (金子健太郎) : Guitar (Tokyo Sep 1) * Takahiro Misawa (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar (Osaka, Tokyo Sep 2) * chloe : Bass Magical Mirai 2019 * "camacho" - Kosuke Kamata (鎌田紘輔) : Drums * Masaru "Angelo" Teramae (寺前 甲) : Guitar * MEG.ME : Keyboards * Takahiro Misawa (三沢 崇篤) : Guitar * chloe : Bass Gallery MikuMM2013.jpg|Magical Mirai 2013 version Magical Mirai.jpg|Magical Mirai 2013 vers. Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd module File:Miku_102.jpg|Magical Mirai 2013 vers. Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone module Nendoroid Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 5th Anniversary Ver..jpg|Magical Mirai 5th Anniversary Ver. mirai2014.jpg|Magical Mirai 2014 version mirai2014b.jpg|Magical Mirai 2014 concert art Main2015.jpg|Magical Mirai 2015 version mmm2015concept.jpg|Magical Mirai 2015 concept art mmm20152.jpg|Related Magical Mirai 2015 concert art Hatsune_Miku_Magical_Mirai_2015_Ver.jpg|Magical Mirai 2015 Max Factory figure 1430 Mysterious Diva Hatsune Miku.png|Magical Mirai 2015 Divine Gate (Mysterious Diva Hatsune Miku) Magical_Mirai_2015_(Miracle_Nikki).jpg|Magical Mirai 2015 outfit featured in the dress up game Miracle Nikki JP mirarimiku2016.jpg|Magical Mirai 2016 version mmm2016concept.jpg|Magical Mirai 2016 concept art Nendoroid Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2016 Ver..jpg|Magical Mirai 2016 Good Smile Company Nendoroid Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2016 Blu ray Cover.jpg|Magical Mirai 2016 concert Blu-ray cover art. 2123 Mirai Diva Hatsune Miku.png|Magical Mirai 2016 Divine Gate (Mirai Diva Hatsune Miku) Magical_Mirai_2016_(Miracle_Nikki).jpg|Magical Mirai 2016 outfit featured in the dress up game Miracle Nikki JP/Love Nikki Miku Magical Mirai 2016 Plush.jpg|Magical Mirai 2016 Plush w170317_mm_main.jpg|Magical Mirai 2017 version Miku Magical Mirai 2017 Plush.jpg|Magical Mirai 2017 Plush FuRyu Miku Magical Mirai 2017.jpg|Magical Mirai 2017 FuRyu figurine Nenroid2017.jpg|Magical Mirai 2017 Good Smile Company nendoroid Magical_Mirai_2017_(Miracle_Nikki).jpg|Magical Mirai 2017 outfit featured in the dress up game Miracle Nikki JP/Love Nikki MM2018 main visual full.jpg|Magical Mirai 2018 version MM2018 main visual conceptart.png|Magical Mirai 2018 concert art Mm2018alt.png|Related Magical Mirai 2018 concept art Plushmm2018.jpg|Magical Mirai 2018 plush Magical_Mirai_2018_(Miracle_Nikki).jpg|Magical Mirai 2018 outfit featured in the dress up game Miracle Nikki JP/Love Nikki Nendoroid_Hatsune_Miku_Magical_Mirai_2018_Ver..jpg|Magical Mirai 2019 Good Smile Company nendoroid Miku_Magical_Mirai_2019_Plush.jpg|Magical Mirai 2019 plush Mirai2019special.jpg|Promo art 2019 Magical_Mirai_2019_(Miracle_Nikki).jpg|Magical Mirai 2019 outfit featured in the dress up game Miracle Nikki JP Future_Circus_(Miracle_Nikki).jpg|Luka's Future Circus outfit featured in the dress up game Miracle Nikki JP References Navigation Category:Concert bands